mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Pony Duelists (A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Yu-gi-oh! GX Crossover Story)
Pony Duelists (A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Yu-gi-oh! GX Crossover Story) is a story written by pichugirl0305 on FIMFiction and follows the Mane 6 as they sent to Duel Academy. Summary The Mane 6 find themselves joining Duel Academy, after being taken to the human world. Twilight is trying to find a way back home, Rainbow is rivaling with Chazz, Applejack is worrying about the farm back home, Rarity is fawning over her Gemini deck, Pinkie is dueling everyone for fun, and Fluttershy is scared of dueling since she thinks the point of the game is to kill digital pets. Shippings Pichu decided to create shippings to be part of the series. However, no chapter as shown up with any of them, but will come up in the future. Pinkden (Pinkie Pie X Jaden Yuki) Originally, Jaden was going to be paired with Twilight, however, Pichu felt like Pinkie would make much more sense, as both Jaden and Pinkie are upbeat, and along with that, their signature colors are similar, as pink is just a lighter red. ChazzDash (Chazz Princeton X Rainbow Dash) Pichu felt these two would be great together as both often boast that they're the best, which is why they first rival against each other when they first meet. Along with that, Pichu thought it would be funny as their color palettes are opposites (Chazz often wears dark colors, while Dash has bright colors.) Pichu also plans on making Chazz's cutie mark (since they will go pony too) have a lightning bolt, as it will reference the GX dub (Chazz, in Japanese known as Manjoume, uses "Manjoume Sandra" which translate to "Manjoume Thunder") and reference to Dash's cutie mark. SyShy (Syrus Truesdale X Fluttershy) Pichu also felt these two would be great, as both are timid, but can be strong, even more than their superiors, Zane and Dash respectably. Appleberry (Applejack X Tyranno Hassleberry) This shipping was created since both have different vibes, as Applejack has a western vibe, since she is a cowgirl, and Hassleberry has a military vibe, as his father is a General, mentioned when Hassleberry is first introduced in GX. Along with that, both are strong, as Applejack has strength naturally, and Hassleberry gained strength due to the dinosaur bone in his leg. Also, the shipping name, Appleberry, is a joke since both characters in this shipping have some kind of fruit in their names(Berry and Apple.) Rariticus (Rarity X Atticus Rhodes) Obviously, (to any Brony/Pegasister who also watched GX) Atticus is the jewel of Duel Academy, as Rarity is to Ponyville. Also, both show interest in singing, as Rarity was apart of the Ponytones, and Atticus agreed to singing for Crowler in "Pop Goes the Duel". Twistion (Twilight X Bastion Misawa) Bastion originally wasn't going to be with anyone, and Twilight was going to be paired up with Jaden, but Pichu felt that the two studious ones would be better. Trixster (Trixie X Aster Phoenix) Although not mentioned in the full summary on FIMFiction, Trixter is supposed to be a pun, and two of each protagonist's group of rivals. (Twilight and Jaden are the protagonists, Jaden's rivals are Chazz, Aster, and Jesse, while Twilight's are Sunset Shimmer and Trixie) Decks Although some decks haven't been decided, most have. These are the characters who's decks have been decided. (Warning: Spoilers to some antagonists)(Note: This doesn't include OCs) Twilight - Spellcasters Pinkie - Madolche Fluttershy - Beasts Rarity - Gemini Applejack - Earth Spike - Dragons Brutalight Sparcake - Dark Rainbine - Machine Pinkis Cupcake - Fiend Rarifruit - Fairy Fluttershout - Fire Creepy Belle - Vampire Screwball - Random cards Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover